Insidious
Insidious, also known as the Consumer of All, is an enormous manta ray-like Demon with a bone-white skull-like face with blood-red eyes mounted into its torso, a whip-like tail with a clawed tip and jets for wings that appears in Bayonetta 2. It acts as one of the bosses that Bayonetta has to fight during her journey through Fimbulventr's depths. It also acts as a stage to fight through, in the form of its innards. Lemegeton's Guidebook "A hellish ark that, while seemingly leading sinners to the Garden of Eternal Pleasures at the end of the world, was in actuality abducting them to compete in a massive bloodbath. The souls who boarded Insidious were led nowhere. Surrounded by the stench of death and rotten flesh, they massacred each other, struggling over whatever morsels of food to be came across. With a unique organ in his body that converts death into demonic energy, Insidious always carries a tremendous amount of power. A myriad of hell's creatures live within his gut, making him useful as an assault ship during wars with Paradiso. If swallowed by Insidious, the only way to escape is to stand atop a tower of corpses and wait for him to open his jaw while he engorges with his next feeding. However, those who take pleasure in killing may find their true Garden of Eternal Pleasures within this demon's bowels." Gameplay Though Insidious first appears during the Records of Time section of the game, it does not appear properly to fight, until much later. Several Insidious appear in the background during the battle between angels and demons. Bayonetta fights a group of Beloved atop Insidious's back while in the Umbran Armor. Eventually, a Valiance shows up and effortlessly cleaves the demon in two with its sword. At the battle's climax, another Insidious swoops in and fires two massive beams from its eyes. Eventually, Insidious makes its entrance in Chapter VII. It attacks Bayonetta and Loki as they travel through the water-filled underground caverns of Fimbulventer. Most of Insidious' offensive abilities come directly from the eyes on the underside of its wings. Each eye is capable of firing large purple laser attacks across the battlefield, summoning tendrils around themselves that can swipe at Bayonetta to damage her and can even close with heavy lids if she gets too close. The eyes can also chomp at Bayonetta by splitting apart to create a sharp-toothed maw, though only one of them is able to do this after it has been torn from its socket. Insidious also use its size as a formidable weapon, attempting to destroy the Ark by ramming its body against the side and firing a barrage of homing missiles from its mouth. Like Gomorrah, Insidious can suck Bayonetta into its mouth. After Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly to rip one of Insidious' eyes out, Loki and the demon engage in a stalemate by firing energy beams at one another until Insidious' power falters and its other eye is destroyed, killing the demon. Though seeming to be beaten, another Insidious ambushes the two and swallows them alive. Inside the body of the demon, Bayonetta battles her way through its chambers and eventually clashes with the Masked Lumen. At the climax of the fight, the damage is done to Insidious' heart and internal chambers cause it to explode, flinging Bayonetta and Loki away. Another Insidious appears in Chapter X in the depths of Inferno's Johnson Wood. It is initially buried in the ground but takes off with Bayonetta and Rodin in tow. The two battle demons atop Insidious' back as the demon flies them to Alraune's castle. Insidious makes a return during the Jet Fighter Assault section of Chapter XVI. Bayonetta and Balder work together to shoot and slash at the demon while it assaults their fighter. After both its eyes are destroyed, Insidious falls back and appears from behind for one last assault, sending out hails of bloody orbs and slowly drawing the jet in closer. Bayonetta and Balder destroy it for good and make their way to the peak of Fimbulventer. Several more Insidious appear in the distance, battling angelic forces. Recommended Weapons As the initial battle against Insidious takes place underwater, Bayonetta's movement and speed are limited by the battlefield. As such, ranged weapons such as Love Is Blue or Kafka are an idea to maintain combo points when the demons push her away with its attacks. Up close, high damaging weapons such as Salamandra are ideal for the moments when Insidous' eyes are exposed and Kafka also serves a secondary backup thanks to its poisonous effects. During the battle in Chapter XVI, it is recommended that magic be saved up for most of the fight until the final section where Insidious attempts to suck the jet in. This section can lead to a Game Over if Insidious is not destroyed in time and Umbran Climax becomes very vital to do this in the game. Gallery Insidious Page.png|As seen in Lemegeton's Guidebook Insidious Introduction.png|Introduction Insidious Gallery.jpg|Insidious from the models gallery Insidious_Witch_Hunts.png|Insidious during the Records of Time: The End Insidious_Artwork.png|Artwork of Insidious Insidious_Artwork_2.png|More artwork of Insidious Insidious_Artwork_3.png|Artwork of Insidious' eyeball Bayo2 ss 140603 003.jpg|Insidious in Chapter VII Insidious_Eyesore.png|Madama Butterfly tearing off Insidious' eyelid. Insidious_Sucks.png|Insidious using its inhale ability to consume Bayonetta Insidious_Inside_1.png|Bayonetta inside an Insidious Insidious_Inside_2.png|Bayonetta's trek inside Insidious leads her to the room where she will fight the Masked Lumen Insidious_Kaboom.png|The internal damage from Bayonetta and the Masked Lumen's fight causes Insidious to explode Insidious Card.jpg|Verse card WUPP AQU enmyB07-Insidious 1 R ad.jpg Category:Demons Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Bosses Category:Cybrid